


If I'm with you

by Effymaybe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effymaybe/pseuds/Effymaybe
Summary: Jennie and Lisa feel things for each other. Shameless Christmas fluff. Kind of bad, but fluff still.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	If I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> EXPLANATORY NOTE:   
> This is a piece of FICTION. The last thing I would want with this is to feed ideas can hurt both the readers and the pinks. Jennie and Lisa have a lovely, respectable friendship, so the nature of their relationship in the fic is pure fantasy. Please, let's be conscious of our boundaries as fans.  
> Love,  
> Ef.

“Lily, I love you, but you need to stay out of the cooking space”, Lisa chastised softly, grabbing her youngest kitten from the flour-covered kitchen counter and putting her on the floor. The cat immediately ran off in search for a decent game partner. “Sorry, she’s kind of a rebel”, the blonde murmured next, a small apologetic smile appearing in her features.

Jennie merely smiled brightly back, the prospect of the cat messing with her chocolate chip cookies recipe clearly not faltering her Christmas spirit. She kept mixing ingredients with enthusiasm.

“Don’t worry! She has a free spirit, just like her owner”, the brunette sent Lisa a quick smirk, and the blonde couldn’t help the girlish giggle that escaped from her mouth.

 _Put it together, Lisa, c’mon_ , Lisa thought briefly, but got distracted by the marvelous appearance of Jennie’s gummy smile again.

The brunette had been smiling like that for quite some time already, spontaneously and just adorably, and Lisa couldn’t put into words how happy she was to see Jennie shinning like that again, untamed, truly content.

She’d been through so much during the year, and yet…

“- kind of lucky she’s that cute. I mean, Jisoo almost kills her when she found out she bit into the cable of her cellphone charger, but she said she stopped herself when she saw Lily looking at her with, I quote, _cute cat eyes_. Can you believe Jisoo being a cat girl?”

“Well, Lily is the daughter of a Jennie. It’s only natural for her to have that power”, Lisa teased, a bit too bold for her liking, but the bashful uncharacteristic smile she got in return was definitely worth it.

“It was quite of a coincidence for you to find a Jennie to have kittens with Luca”.

_Yeah… coincidence…_

“I prefer to call it destiny, mind you”, Lisa stated, a faux offended expression being emphasized by the hand placed over her heart.

“Yeah?” Jennie asked, her cat eyes locking with Lisa’s for a moment. 

Lisa chocked a bit, unable to keep her teasing any longer.

And there it was again. That weird, somehow enjoyable tension that had been arising between them whenever they were alone, sometime after the moment Jennie announced that she was single again and _reconsidering_. Lisa never asked that her friend meant by that, her main worry definitely being the faint mist that seemed to darken Jennie’s eyes permanently by then. So Lisa pretty much decided not to ever leave her friend’s side, and was more than happy to watch as the saddening haze in her favorite eyes started to lift. Slowly, nights of romantic movies and soft crying became nights of deep conversation and loud laughter. And just like that, those _moments_ began to arise.

“Need help with those?”, Lisa offered then, desperately trying to sound natural, her gaze diverting to the just made cookie dough in front of them.

“Do you want to help?’”, Jennie asked a bit surprised.

“Well, there is no way I mess up shaping cookies… right?”

Her lightly insecure tone made Jennie deny with her head quickly. No need to make the blonde feel worse about her lack of cooking abilities.

“No, no, of course not. I’m just… I mean you don’t have to help if you don’t want to. I’m fine with you just being here”.

“I wanna help”, Lisa murmured, endeared by Jennie’s sudden shyness, “just tell me how to do it properly”.

The brunette bit her lower lip to suppress a smile. She grabbed a portion of dough and started to mold it with her hands.

“Like this. You make a ball and then you flatten it a bit. Not too much, though, because the cookies might end up blending in the oven and you’ll have, like, a giant cookie as a result”.

Lisa took a portion of the dough herself, watching with attention.

“But wouldn’t that be fantastic? A giant cookie?”

The blonde struggled with the shaping process under Jennie stare, which made her frown a little.

“It’s not as fun as it seems, then you have to cut it into pieces… need help?”

Lisa stared at her uneven cookie with an annoyed pout that succeeded in making Jennie chuckle with delight.

“I think I do”, Lisa answered, and looked into the brunette’s eyes, her pout still in place.

“Like this, Lis”.

Jennie showed Lisa the process once again, but after seeing the blonde’s continuing struggle, she left her cookie and put her hands on top of her friend’s, trying to make their hands work together to help Lisa achieve success.

The blonde went kind of stiff for a second, not expecting the contact, flushing profusely as Jennie’s breath tickled against her cheek, the tiny girl’s right arm circling her body as if it belonged there.

“Like this, yeah?”, Jennie murmured, and Lisa shivered despite her attempts to stay calm.

_Yeah, I have no idea what is going on._

A silence followed, their hands still moving together, Lisa’s mouth slightly open as she tried to go over the basics of being a human so as not to look like a fool in front of her friend yet again.

“Lis?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, sorry, round and flat, got it”.

Her sudden reaction made her body lean away from Jennie’s. The brunette just smiled slightly before returning to her original position.

Lisa felt somehow bad, a light diminishing from Jennie’s eyes, which made the blonde think that she might have made her friend feel rejected. She worked hard then, to make the perfect cookie just to show Jennie that she was actually a good teacher-cooker, and when she achieved a decent shape, she put her cookie in display for the brunette to judge it.

“Is this okay, Nini?”

Jennie’s reaction was not disappointing. She smiled again, big and happy.

“It’s perfect. Let’s put it in the tray. After that, we will make this house seem a bit more Christmas-y”, the determination in her voice faltered a bit in the end, “if you want to, of course”.

“Sure, you live here almost as much as I do, anyways, so you kind of have the right to decorate as much as you want”.

Jennie smiled softly at the blonde’s words. A time came when Jennie, Lisa, Rosé, and Jisoo all decided they were mature enough to purchase their own houses. It was nice, really, having their own space and everything, but Jennie missed being surrounded by her some of her favorite people the time. She told Lisa so, one rainy afternoon when she was feeling particularly low, and the blonde didn’t hesitate in claiming that her place was always open for her, emphaticizing her point a few days later by giving her a copy of her front door key.

That day, Jennie teared up a little, and Lisa held her face almost reverently, catching lonely tears with her thumb, murmuring soft encouraging words. Since that moment, they became inseparable.

“Done!”, Lisa exclaimed excitedly, putting the last unbaked cookie on the tray.

Jennie did not make the effort of concealing the adoration in her eyes as she gazed at the blonde.

“Decorating?”, Lisa asked, turning towards her friend still smiling.

“Yes”, Jennie murmured, and tiptoed slightly to place an unexpected kiss at the side of Lisa’s cheek, “just let me set the timer up. Nobody likes burnt cookies”.

Lisa could only nod, dumbfounded.

-

“Well, it’s…original”.

The brunette was standing, her hands on her hips staring at the Christmas tree in front of her with a doubtful gaze.

“It looks cute!”, Lisa protested, thinking that her idea of buying solely black and pink ornaments was fantastic.

“It does… it’s just… less Christmas-y and more Blackpink-y”.

The blonde looked at her friend with a bit of regret.

“We can still buy new ornaments…”

Jennie panicked slightly while sitting just besides Lisa, both on the big creamy sofa where Jennie always choses to nap.

“No, no, love, it’s cute. Really, it is”

Lisa may had been more interested in the nickname than in the apology itself. She wasn’t offended, anyways. She just wanted Jennie to be happy.

“Yeah?”, she asked, watching as Leo got into the living room and jumped on her friend’s lap happily.

“Really, Lis!”, Jennie murmured, and began to caress the feline’s rich fur softly with an endeared smile.

“He loves you”.

Leo’s unconditional love for Jennie always left Lisa surprised. The cat wasn’t exactly social, but he seemed to become a kitten again under her friend’s hand.

“More than he loves you, you mean?”, the brunette teased with a smirk.

Lisa huffed in fake annoyance. Maybe her cat’s favoritism towards Jennie should had made her feel jealous.

It made her feel other emotions instead.

“Where’s Kuma?”

“Luis wore his energy off. I think they are both sleeping in your room”.

Lisa hummed, and felt her body preparing for a yawn. She stretched her arms over her head, and once she was lowering them, a quick thought crossed her mind. She left her right arm circle the brunette’s shoulders as if it was something that happened naturally. She waited a moment, analyzing, her breath becoming still. When Jennie relaxed against her body, she barely could stop herself from fist bumping herself in success.

They spent a while like that, in calm silence, Leo purring content on Jennie’s lap, the cold wind blowing against the big windows in front of the girls. The brunette let out a soft sigh, and Lisa figured it was time to keep on with their task.

“Should we finish, Jen? We have a box left”.

The brunette hummed.

“What do you got there?”, she asked, leaning to reach the box at her feet, making Leo wake up lazily and jump off her lap.

She put the box on top of Lisa’s legs so they could both analyze it. She let her head fall against Lisa’s shoulder, the moment of laziness making her feel a bit sleepy.

“Lights I think, and other stuff”, the blonde felt bold and placed her hand on top of Jennie’s, intertwining her fingers in which she hoped it seemed a casual gesture.

“Seems cool”.

“It is”.

They just stared at each other for a moment, the atmosphere becoming heavier, the weight of unsaid words making their chests feel a bit too full.

“So…lights?” tried Jennie, and Lisa stood up immediately, offering the brunette her hand.

The blonde started setting up the lights then, under Jennie’s attentive gaze, her talent for decorating shining as the shiny orbs described a beautiful wavy pattern. It was a thorough process, and the blonde had to make use of the not-so-safe portable stairs she kept tucked in the attic. She thought she was going to fall at least twice, but the adoring gaze that illuminated her friend’s eyes was enough for Lisa to want to do everything perfectly just for her.

“I did a great job”, Jennie joked once everything was set up, and Lisa just stared at her in fake offence.

“I _risked my life_ , Jennie”.

The brunette laughed openly.

“C’mon, hero, what’s left?”

Lisa leaned in to peek at the very end of the box, and when she spotted the last ornament, she tried to conceal the change in her heartbeat.

“Uh…this”, she murmured instead, holding the small decorating artifact so Jennie could see it.

A mistletoe. The only one Lisa could find in bubbly pink. In all its glory.

“Oh…” Jennie trails off for a second, “I think it would look good hanging under the door frame”, she walked around the room slowly, almost as if considering, before standing exactly in the spot she was referring to and made a gesture with her hand, “here. You can tie it to the lights”.

Lisa walked to the spot, but Jennie didn’t move. The blonde stood just a few inches apart from her friend, feeling nervous and bold altogether, and the atmosphere shifted once again. She reached up still a bit unsure.

“Here?”, she murmured, given to their bodies’ lack of distance.

“Yes”, Jennie answered, but didn’t tear her gaze apart from Lisa’s eyes.

When the blonde finished setting the mistletoe, none of them moved away, sudden adrenaline running through their veins, thinking that maybe, maybe what they’ve been craving for so long wasn’t as far as they thought. 

“You know…”, the brunette began, “the mistletoe…”

“The tradition”, Lisa continued, “very important”.

“I wouldn’t feel good breaking it, I mean”.

“No, definitely…not”.

Jennie stayed quiet, so Lisa spoke again.

“I mean; I think we should…if you want to”.

The brunette threw her arms around Lisa’s neck, and the blonde immediate reaction was to circle her friend’s waist, her stomach somersaulting without mercy. 

_Oh._

“Just kiss me, Lis”, Jennie breathed, her voice slightly anxious.

Lisa did not need to be told twice. She leant down quickly, anxious to finally, finally take Jennie’s lips between hers, her breath leaving her lungs as their mouths collided in a sweet dance because everything was soft and amazing, and the soft smell of cookies was lingering in the air, and the feeling of Jennie’s body against hers made her fingertips tingle in delight.

When they finally pulled apart, twin amazed expressions met, eyes shining with pure love and mouths gaping to fill their lungs again.

“I have feelings for you, Lisa. Have been for a while”, Jennie declared in a rush, low and slightly scared. 

Lisa caressed her jaw with her thumb, stunned by the brunette’s beauty.

“What kind of feelings?” she asked, her cheeks adorably tinted.

“Romantic feelings”, Jennie answered then, letting the tip of her nose drag against Lisa’s jawline, relishing in the girl’s scent while bracing herself for Lisa’s answer.

“I have romantic feelings four you as well, Jen. Have been for… a bit longer than while, I would say”.

Jennie looked at the blonde with wide eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Jen… Damn, I’m like...whipped, Jisoo would say”.

Lisa blushed even harder at her own sudden sincerity, but the delighted laugh she got in return to her words, bright as lights she almost broke her back setting up around the room, was worth every bit of her rushed speech.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We should probably talk-”

But it seemed that Jennie had more urgent issues to attend, such as pulling her in for a toe-curling kiss.

“Talking later, love”, she murmured against Lisa’s mouth, “I think we’ve waited enough”.

Lisa obliged for a few second, distracted by the ethereal feeling of Jennie’s lips against hers, but eventually pulled apart as a thought flashed in her mind.

The brunette whined, her eyes deeply furrowed, and chased Lisa’s mouth with a slight pout.

“Nini, but”, a kiss, “would you…”, another one, this time more insistent, “a date?”, Jennie pulled Lisa fully in this time, her hand grasping the tallest girl’s nape gently.

“Yes”, she murmured, and they both lost themselves in each other once again, their hearts chanting with the prospect of the new.

Outside, the faint hint of snow started to surround Lisa’s place.

Inside, among sighs and sweet words, the scent of baked cookies started to fill in the athmosphere.


End file.
